Technology education
Technology education is the study and education of technology as a field of human endeavour. As a study, it covers the human ability to shape and change the physical world to meet needs, by manipulating materials and tools with techniques. As education, the goal is to teach the knowledge and techniques to develop technological literacy which is accomplished by bringing laboratory activities to students. Technacy education is an innovative approach to technology education in Australia, which differs in that it is accomplished by situating students in the context of the need. The term "technology education" is frequently shortened to "tech ed". History of Technology Education Technology Education has evolved from Industrial Arts and Manual Training. Industrial Arts programs were also known as "shop classes", a derivation of "workshop". Today, technology education students generally work in labs and perform laboratory activities. In the past, many referred to the work areas used in technology education as "shops", however, many teachers have encouraged students to use the term "lab". The Association for Career and Technical Education (ACTE) is the largest American national education association dedicated to the advancement of education that prepares youth and adults for successful careers. ACTE's core purpose is to provide leadership in developing an educated, prepared, and competitive workforce. Objectives of Technology Education Technology education allows learners to explore a variety of activities related to many areas of human endeavor. Learners can develop problem solving strategies and work habits that will be useful in almost any career and or occupation. Learners should develop a greater appreciation for the work of craft workers and the skill required of that work. Within the scope of this educational program is the effort to develop “soft skills” within the learner, as well as an opportunity for the learner to see how systems work together and the chance to put much of the academic class instruction to work in an applied way. Many of the skills that are to be taught in technology education classes are identified in the 1991 SCANS (Secretary's Commission on Achieving Necessary Skills) Report. Many of these soft skills may be better developed in a lab, problem solving setting than in a typical academic classroom. Technology education versus technical education The goal of technology education is different from technical education. Technical education teaches specific skills directed toward a specific type of work, for example, carpentry, automotive maintenance, welding, or computer network administration, whereas technology education has a more generalized approach. Technology education is often confused with the term educational technology, which denotes technological devices and methods of delivering or developing educational information. See also *GenYES * Science, Technology, Society and Environment Education * Engineering Education * National Center for Engineering and Technology Education * Statistics Online Computational Resource for Education External links *Technology Education Online Classroom *International Technology Education Association *Oklahoma Department of Career and Technology Education *New York State Technology Education Association *International Technology Education Association *Valley City State University Department of Technology *State University of New York at Oswego Department Of Technology *Epsilon Pi Tau - International Honor Society for Technology *Louisiana Technology Student Association, USA *New York City Technology Course Search Organization *Australian University Example of Technology Education Unit *SUNY Oswego, Dept. of Technology, Dr. William Waite's Academic Web Site *Technology Education, Clarksville Middle School *23 Course Outlines for High School Technology Education Courses *Nuuanu Elementary School Example of Technology Education *Blackhawk Middle School Technology Education Virtual Hub *Association of Career and Technical Education (ACTE) *Technology Educators Association of New Jersey *Georgia Southern University - Tech Ed *Technology Education Association of Pennsylvania *Pennsylvania Technology Student Association *Technology Education Association of California *Technology for All Americans Project *Journal of Technology Education *The Magazine of Design and Technology *Technology Directions Magazine Category:Educational technology Category:Education by subject